My Journey Through Kanto
by Kasia4040
Summary: Hey!! Ch 5 is up! In this story, I start out on my Pokemon Journey! My Pokemon are awesome!! If you have any suggestions for the Pokemon should I have, please dont hesitate to tell me! It's my first Fan Fic. I'll get more chapters up soon. Please R&R!
1. Default Chapter

do not own Pokemon. But if I did, it would make a cool movie. But, do I own Pokemon? No. Will there be a movie? Alas!! I fear not. L 

****

My Journey Through Kanto

BOOK ONE

THE BEGINNING

Chapter 1

I'm 14, and about to begin my Pokemon Journey. Prof. Oak has 3 Pokemon available, Bulbasaur, Squirtle, and Charmander. I'm planning on getting a Charmander, because it is a dragon Pokemon. Dragon Pokemon are my favorite type.

As I walked through the grass on my way to the lab, I heard something moving in the grass beside me. All of the sudden a Dratini jumped out at me and landed on my shoulder. I began to think that Dratini had been playing with other Pokemon and jumped out of the grass and accidentally landed on me. I set the Dratini on the ground and began to walk away. The Dratini whimpered and followed me. "Do you want to go with me?" I asked. The Dratini looked at me with sad eyes and slowly nodded. "Okay," I said. "If you want to come with me you can, but I don't have any poke balls."

The Dratini jumped up on my shoulder, its eyes now gleamed with happiness.

As I walked inside the Prof. Lab, I realized that Gary and Joey had already been there. I knew and Ash had slept in. There was only one Pokemon left. I hoped with all the luck I had, it was a Charmander.

"Good morning Kasia," Prof. Oak said when I walked in. "I hope you wanted a Charmander because that's the only one I have left."

"A Charmander! Do I ever! That's the one I wanted from the beginning!" I exclaimed.

"Then you are most fortunate. By the way, what is that on your shoulder?" he asked.

"Oh! It's a Dratini that followed me to the lab. I don't know where it came from."

"Hmmm… Most peculiar… Oh! Sorry I've kept you to long. Here is your Charmander and some poke balls to get you started, and to claim that Dratini of yours. Oh! I almost forgot. Here is Pokedex to keep track of Pokemon information."

"Thanks Prof. I'll keep it safe."

"Run along now. Your lucky you got here early, I don't know what I'll do when Ash and Matt get here, I don't have any more Pokemon left."

"See you later Prof.," I left the lab and while going out I saw Ash coming. I managed to suppress a laugh as I thought about Ash not getting a Pokemon.

"Alright Dratini, Charmander. It's off to Viridian City!"

Please R&R!!! Do not flame me!!! If you do, I will hunt you down and burn your computer so you cannot do that anymore!!! HAHAHAHA!!! I will get the next chapter up as soon as I can. The story gets better as it goes. This is my first fan fic… ever. But I hope to write a lot more.


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own Pokemon. But if I did, this would make a cool movie. But, do I own Pokemon? No. Will there be a movie? Alas!! I fear not.

****

Haha!! I finally got the second chapter up! Please read it! If its kinda bad right now, don't worry, the story gets better.

Chapter 2

"Dratini, tackle attack!" I yell. Dratini collides head on with a Pidgey. "Great job Dratini!" I exclaim "Now finish it off with wrap!" Dratini wraps around Pidgey and it faints. "Poke ball, Go!" I yell. The ball shakes a little. All of the sudden the shaking stops and the ball is still. "Alright! I caught a Pidgey!" Dratini and Charmander celebrate with me. This was a very important step on my journey. Catching your first Pokemon was a great event.

I was on Route 2 on my way to Viridian City. Pidgey and Rattata were the only Pokemon to catch on this route. I didn't want a Rattata. I don't like them very much.

Just outside the city limit of Viridian, I met a trainer. "Alright," he said, "You're gonna hafta beat me in a battle if you want to get inside the city.

"Okay", I said thinking that the challenger couldn't be that advanced to challenge a novice like me. Yes, I am considering myself a novice, I haven't even gotten one gym badge, but I'm hoping to get the Earth Badge in Viridian.

"Well, to let you know," said my challenger, boastingly, "My name is Keith, I got 2nd place in the Kanto League Championships." I think at that moment my heart skipped quite a few beats. This guy had gotten 2nd in the League Championships! I'm doomed!

"Then why do you want to duel a beginning trainer like me?" I inquired of him.

"Cause I love to cream beginning trainers. It's so fun watching them walk off with that defeated look! Especially sissy girls like you!" He laughed evilly.

"You're nothing but a wimp! Challenging duelists that have just gotten their Pokemon! It's not fair!"

"You think I care? If nobody can beat me, then they have no chance anywhere else."

But you've been training Pokemon for years!"

"Stow the gab and let's battle! Since you only have three Pokemon, that's how many I'll use."

"Alright!" I said, looking much braver than I felt.

"Go Alakazam!" Keith said.

Alakazam! Oh man! Alakazam is a very powerful psychic Pokemon. It's in its fully evolved form!

"Alright sissy!" Keith said, "Send out your sissy Pokemon!"

"My Pokemon aren't sissies! They'll knock you over!"

"Yeah right! Bring it on!"

"All right! Go Pidgey!" I said.

"Ha ha! A Pidgey!" Keith laughed hysterically, "A Pidgey! That's the weakest Pokemon ever!"

"Alright Pidgey! Use sand-attack!" I hollered defiantly. Pidgey sent a gust off sand right towards Alakazam's eyes.

"Alakazam's to fast for your Pidgey! All right Alakazam! Psychic!" A blast of psychic power went straight towards Pidgey.

"Pidgey! Fly up!" Pidgey flew up but the dust from its sand attack went straight into Alakazam's eyes. Alakazam's attack missed Pidgey.

"All right Pidgey! Dive bomb!" I don't know if this is an actual attack or if it had a different name, but it worked. Pidgey just literally dropped down from the sky, headed right toward Alakazam.

"Alakazam!" Keith yelled, "Teleport!" Alakazam suddenly disappeared. On another part of the field there was a bright spot where Alakazam was materializing again.

I knew Pokemon became weak after teleporting, but it only lasted a few seconds. "Pidgey!" I exclaimed, "Head for the bright spot!" Pidgey changed its direction in a split second and crashed head on with the Alakazam.

"No!!! Alakazam!" Keith cried. When the dust from the impact cleared Alakazam was still standing strong and Pidgey was panting with over exertion. "All right Alakazam! Recover!" Alakazam started to glow. Recover would allow it to regain all of its Hit Points, or HP.

"Pidgey! Gust!" I yelled. Pidgey made a whirlwind and sent it straight at Alakazam before it could start recovering. Alakazam was hit hard by the fury of Pidgey's gust.

Alakazam had fainted. "No!" Keith cried. "How could you beat my most powerful Pokemon? You must be more powerful than I thought. I give!" And with that he walked away.

How had I beat his Alakazam? I had just caught pidgey. My head spinning after that intense battle, I entered Viridian City to heal my Pokemon.

Please R&R!!! Do not flame me!!! If you do, I will hunt you down!!! I will get the next chapter up as soon as I can.


	3. Chapter 3

I do not own Pokemon. But if I did, this would make a cool movie. But there won't be a movie… So sad…

Hey!!! Chapter 3 finally is up!!! Woooo!!! Hey, please R&R!! Chapter 4 is coming out soon!!

****

Chapter 3

While in Viridian City, I decided to take a little tour. While walking along, I came upon a gym. I tried to go in but two men standing at the door stopped me.

"Entry is not permitted," the one said in a challenging tone. "The gym leader is currently on a important errand and will not be available to battle for an extended period of time."

What an outrage! I thought. Being denied my right to challenge a gym leader. He was probably too scared and weak to battle me. He would be ashamed as I replace that smirk on his face with the sorrowful look of defeat.

Whoa, I've got to stop thinking like that Keith. I don't even know the gym leader. He's probably very busy, being in a big city like Viridian. It's a major city that leads to Victory Road. That is the road trainers must travel to get to Indigo Plateau.

I walked away depressed. Oh well, I thought, maybe I should train my Pokemon more than that before my first gym battle.

Looking around I saw a trainer with some poke balls. All right! A Pokemon trainer! Just what I needed to warm up! He was about my age. Kind of cute too.

I run up to the trainer. "Hey!" I say, "Want to battle me?"

"Uhhh. All right. I guess I could battle," he said. "I only have three Pokemon though."

"No problem. So do I."

"Really? Alright then, let's battle!"

"First," I said, "I'll send out Pidgey!"

"Ha ha! My spearow can beat your Pidgey!" the kid said, "Go spearow! Oh, I forgot to introduce myself, although you should be the one introducing. I'm Zack. I just got my first Pokemon last week, but I'm sure I can beat you!"

"My name is Kasia. There's no way that you can even dream of beating me!"

"Alright, let's stow the gab and battle!"

"You asked for it. Now! Pidgey! Use sand attack!"

Pidgey created a huge gust of wind with bits of sand in it. The sand got into Spearow's eyes and it stumbled around.

"Spearow! Okay! Use peck!"

Since spearow had been blinded by sand attack, it completely missed Pidgey, but Pidgey didn't miss Spearow. Pidgey sent a gust attack right at Spearow and sent it flying. "Nooo!!!! Spearow!"

Spearow landed of the ground with a THUMP! Spearow had been defeated!

"All right Pidgey!" I exclaim, "We won!"

"Aww… Spearow was my weakest Pokemon. It's time to step things up a bit… Go! Magnemite!"

Oh no! I thought. Pidgey is weak to electric attacks! "Pidgey! Return!" I pause for a moment, trying to decide which Pokemon to send out.

"Hurry up!" shouted Zack, "I don't have all day ya-know!"

"Alright then, here we go! Charmander! I choose you!"

"Ok, if that's what you want, Magnemite! Thundershock!

"Charmander!" I shouted, "Look out!"

Magnemite's thundershock went straight towards Charmander and hit him head on.

"Charmander! No!" I hollered.

Charmander got back up, but was shaken. "Alright Charmander! Ember!"

Charmander sent a wall of flame straight towards Magnemite.  
"Magnemite! No!" Zack shouted. But it was too late; Magnemite had fainted. "Alright, I have one Pokemon left, and that is… Ditto!"

A Ditto! Now I'm in for it, I thought.

"Alright Ditto!" Zack commanded, "Transform!"

Ditto started and glowing and all of the sudden, poof! Ditto had turned into a Charmander!

But, I had already expected that. You see, Ditto can transform into the Pokemon their battling and imitate their attacks.

"Charmander! Return!" I said. Ditto can only transform once per turn, so I had an advantage. "Go, Dratini!"

"Oh no!" exclaimed Zack. Apparently he knew what I would do.

"Dratini!" I holler, "Watergun!" Since Ditto had transformed into to Charmander, and Charmander was weak to water attacks, so was Ditto, and Ditto had fainted.

"Haha!" I yell joyfully. "I won! Well," I say as I look at my Pokemon, "We won!"

"Oh man," said Zack, "I lost…"

"It's ok," I told him, "Everybody loses sometime."

"I know, it's just that… I'm low on money and I'm trying to get more by battling other trainers, but so far it hasn't worked."

"Well," I said, "I heard you can get money when you beat Gym Leaders."

"I know, but Viridian's Gym Leader isn't here, and my Pokemon aren't strong enough anyway."

"Well, I could teach you a few things." I suggested.

"Really? I'd be really grateful."

"Well, yeah. But there's only one problem, I'm going to the Kanto League Tournament at Indigo Plateau, and I have to go to all the gyms to get badges. The only way I can help you is if you come with me. I'm sorry."

"That's ok; I need to get out of this place anyway. I'd be glad to go with you."

"Oh! Ok. I'm spending the night at the Pokemon center and I'll be leaving town tomorrow."

"Ok, I'll meet you there."

"Alright, see you tomorrow, bye."

And with that I headed out to the Pokemon center, so I'd be ready to start out tomorrow.

Please R&R!!! Do not flame me!!! This is my first fic. I will get the next chapter up as soon as I can.


	4. Chapter 4

I do not own Pokemon. But if I did, this would make a cool movie. But, do I own Pokemon? No!!! (sob! sob!)

****

I'm now on Chapter 4!!! Yay!!! I told you it would start to get better… Thanx for all the reviews you've sent me!! I'll try to put in as many Pokemon you've suggested as I can. Please, keep sending me reviews!! Hey!!! Guess what? There's actually some romance in here!! Imagine that!!! I'll give you three chances to guess who it is. Or you can just read the first paragraph…

Chapter 4

That night, I thought about the day's events, especially Zack. Now that I think about it, he's really cute. His dark brown hair, his intense green eyes, his nice, buff body, his… well, I'd better stop now. I really got to get to sleep.

The next day, Zack and I met outside the Pokemon center and we started off towards the Viridian Forest.

I had always heard that its haunted, but I don't believe that. I mean, who believes in ghosts? Well, except for Ghastly, Haunter, and Gengar. I wonder if there are any more?

Well, I got to tell you; it looked pretty dark to me. But, I really didn't care. I was strong enough to protect myself.

"You ready Kasia?" Zack asked me.

"I was born ready," I answered smiling.

"Okay then, let's go!"

So we walked into the forest. I was really hoping to catch a Pikachu. Even though I plan to be a dragon master, some of the dragon Pokemon would be hard to catch because they are so rare.

As we walked farther into the forest, the darkness became darker. The tree cover was really thick. Either that, or it was about to rain.

Ten minutes later, I figured out it was my second option as Zack and I sought for cover under a tree, soaking wet.

"Well, at least we won't get too hot," said Zack.

"Haha, very funny," I replied.

"You should be more of an optimist. Did you know its better for your health?"

"Really? I didn't know that."

"Hey, you said you were going to help me with training my Pokemon."

"Well, I now would be a good time wouldn't it? Seeing we have nothing else to do."

So I spent the next two hours explaining the best way to train Pokemon. But, eventually the rain ended. It had put us a little off schedule, and night was coming on soon. We had to hurry to make up for lost time. I was just hoping it didn't rain again.

Well, if you didn't guess already, it rained again. But this time it wasn't just rain; there was also a lot of thunder. So sleeping wasn't very easy.

All of the sudden, a huge flash of lightning struck really close. The thunder was deafening.

"We better go check that out," said Zack.

"You would want to wouldn't you?" I said.

"Yep! Curiosity always gets the better of me. Besides, I think I heard something else."

"Whatever, I'll get soaked anyway so let's go!"

Well, it wasn't real fun getting soaked, but it was worth it. As we got closer to the place where the lightning hit, I heard something really strange. It was like some sort of chanting, but I couldn't tell what was being said.

We got to a clearing and we saw a breath taking sight.

There was a large group of Pikachu were surrounding a big crater where the lightning must of hit. They were chanting something, and you know, sometimes I really wish I could've understood what they were saying. But, I couldn't, so I enjoyed the ceremony anyway.

Suddenly, the Pikachu shot a bunch of thunderbolts into the air. Then they seemed to be done, because they just wandered off. But a few remained, only they weren't Pikachus, they were their pre-evolved form, Pichu.

"Aren't they amazing?" I asked Zack.

"Yeah, that was awesome."

So we went back to our "campsite." I noticed my backpack was moving!

"Zack," I whispered, "There's something in my backpack."

"I know, I think there's something in mine too."

Zack crept closer, closer; "Pichu!" yells the creature as it emerges from Zack's backpack.

"Ahhhhh!!!" he yelled.

"Oh, you're really brave." I say to Zack. I also approach my backpack, and pop! Out comes another Pichu!

"Pichu!" It yells, happily munching on a fruit bar.

"Hey!" I say, "Give me that!"

But Pichu just jumps up on my head, while Zack is having the same problems. "Pichu, no wait! Get out of that!" He yells.

Then Pichu scrambles down to my waist and grabs one of my poke balls.

"Hey! Give that back!" I command. But Pichu didn't heed my advice and, pop! It gets itself stuck in the poke ball. "Well," I say, "That wasn't hard."

And you know what, the same thing happened to Zack.

"I never expected to catch a Pokemon quite like that." Zack says, surprised.

Just then the rain lets up. Pichu pops out of my poke ball, grabs a fruit bar, and hops up on my head.

"Oh well," I sigh, "At least I got a new Pokemon."

"Pichu!" exclaims the happy little creature on my head.

Please R&R!!! Do not flame me!!! I will get chapter 5 up as soon as I can. Send me reviews!! I thrive on reviews!!! Please!!!!!!!!!


	5. Chapter 5

I do not own Pokemon. But if I did, this would make a cool movie. But… I don't own Pokemon. (Readers see me bawling my eyes out…)

Kasia: (Me!!!) So, Zack… Do ya like my story?

Zack: Its awesome! When will chapter 6 be up?

Kasia: I am hoping to get it up sometime… soon.

Zack: Cool! I can't wait to read it! Do I do anything heroic?

Kasia: Umm… kinda.

Zack: What happens once we get captured by Team Rocket? (hint hint)

Kasia: Well… You're just gonna have to find out. Though as a hint… It's kinda, well… Weird.

Zack: Who cares? Just as long as I do something cool!

Kasia: (Sigh)

This chapter is kinda short, but it's exciting. I also added Team Rocket into this one!!! Just in case you get offended… There's a little "cussing" involved. All it is actually is what they do in comics like this: !@#$%^ Nothing bad.

****

Chapter 5

The next morning, we continued through the forest. We didn't see any Pokemon for hours.

"I always thought Viridian Forest had a lot of Pokemon in it," stated Zack.

"Yeah, I know. Something's not right here." I reply.

Suddenly, there was a huge explosion off to our right.

"What was that?" I asked.

"I… I don't know," Zack replied. "Let's go check it out."

So, of course, we head right toward danger. When we got there, we hid in some brush nearby. There were a lot of people in uniforms. But these weren't just any uniforms; they were Team Rocket uniforms.

In the middle of the camp, there was a huge cage with tons of Pokemon in it. Some of the people were struggling to get a group of Pikachu into the cage.

"!@#$%^&!" (See, its not that bad) One of them exclaimed. "That Pikachu just blew up our main generator!"

They seemed to be having quite a bit of trouble handling all the Pokemon. "That's all of them," shouted one of them.

"Close the cage!" yelled another.

**Clang! **The cage holding all the Pokemon slammed shut. All of the Team Rocket members went inside except for one sentinel guarding the cage.

"Zack," I whispered, "We have to try to help those Pokemon.

"I know, but how?" he inquired.

"Well, since there's only one guarding the Pokemon, it shouldn't be too hard.

"Ok, let's go."

So we snuck around through the camp and got to the cage. Just then, the guard spotted us. "Hey you!" he shouted, "stop right there!"

"Pichu!" I said, "Thundershock!" Pichu jumped off of my head, faced the guard, and sent a huge bolt of thunder straight towards him.

"Ahhhhh!!" he yelled, as he got shocked.

But Pichu's attack had a drawback. Since Pichu were so inexperienced in using their electric attacks, they were also shocked when they attacked something else.

"Pichu!" I hollered, "Return!"

The guard had obviously run off to get reinforcements.

"We don't have much time," I said. "We have to hurry!"

But the guard didn't take as long as we expected. "Hey you!" shouted some men, running out of a near building.

"Oh no! We're surrounded!" said Zack. And he was right; we were completely surrounded.

"Alright you troublemakers," one of them said, "You're coming with us."

Yeah!! Major Cliffhanger!!! I hope you like it.

Please R&R!!! I thrive on reviews! Also! I need more suggestions on what Pokemon to have!!!! Please send me some! I'll get Chapter 6 up soon!


End file.
